


莫比乌斯效应

by liangchuan



Category: shahai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangchuan/pseuds/liangchuan





	莫比乌斯效应

“坐坐？”  
黎簇呼出一口烟气，摁灭指尖微弱火光。  
吴邪原本倚在门上，闻言直起身，坐在他对面，目光从烟灰缸里成山的烟头移到他脸上。  
黎簇眯起眼睛。  
递给他一根。  
许久没碰过香烟了，吴邪有点犯馋。  
喉结下意识滚动一下。  
久违了这吞云吐雾的感觉。  
吴邪隔着烟雾看黎簇的脸。  
“拿点什么来换？”  
“黎老板开个条件？”  
黎簇笑笑，起身抖掉烟灰，去锁屋门。  
“我也没什么条件，想问你一点事。”  
“之前在汪家，我学了些好东西。”  
“'吴老板可愿意，做我的试验品？”  
吴邪吐了个烟圈，眉头微蹙。  
“汪家怎么也不教人点儿好。”  
那烟里有迷药。  
这没必要。  
黎簇要真想关上门揍他一顿。  
他也打不过他。  
黎簇置若罔闻，拉开落地台灯。  
之前屋里仅靠微弱月光照明，昏昏暗暗看不清。  
吴邪注意到这屋中多了一个形状奇怪的椅子。  
黎簇面无表情俯视他。  
神情有几分像汪家首领。  
他捂住吴邪的眼。  
就好像醒来已在下一世见。  
难得一个无梦好眠，睁眼却依旧在人间。  
吴邪盯着陌生的天花板，神志混沌一片。  
衣着完好的被绑在那椅子上。  
每一个绳扣都精巧，留有足够活动空间又脱身不得。  
黎簇脱了外套，穿一件雪白衬衫。  
鼻梁上架着无框眼镜。  
——他有些轻微近视，是后来的事了。  
手里一把蝴蝶刀，在吴邪身上游移，划到哪里，哪里衣服不堪锋利，露出一片肌肤来。  
这躯体算不得漂亮，轻轻重重的疤痕交横其上，但匀称得当的皮肉之下是近于完美的骨架，仍然有令人着迷的力量。  
黎簇割开吴邪腹部一道疤。  
吴邪不是没知觉，相反他是畏疼的，于是他吸了一口气。  
黎簇俯身舔去从刀口渗出的血。  
没什么特殊味道，不过让人上瘾。  
黎簇下刀很讲究，一定见血，可不会留疤。  
疼痛感也是细细密密的，随着伤口增多，从而连城一片。  
也许是吴邪不肯再发出声音，也许是黎簇终觉无趣。  
他利落划了几刀，吴邪的下半身便没了遮挡。  
冰凉刀锋抵在性器上。  
吴邪也不自觉头皮一麻。  
“黎簇，你别......太过分。”  
黎簇抬眼看他，从眼镜上方传来的视线像X光。  
“你现在是我的犯人，有什么资格和我谈条件？”  
言罢黎簇持刀托起吴邪性器，刀柄在紧闭穴口胡乱搅弄一番。  
而后拿出一管膏体，毫不吝惜涂抹在穴口，轻松探进一指。  
吴邪全身的肌肉都随着异物侵入紧绷了起来。  
他轻喘一口气，断断续续问：“你想......知道......什么.......”  
黎簇手上动作不停，闻言思考了一会，漫不经心问道：“终极是什么？”  
吴邪哑然失笑。  
“这个问题......没意义......”  
黎簇抽出手指，将蝴蝶刀柄快速塞入未完全拓展开的后穴。  
吴邪只觉大脑空白了一瞬。  
“有没有意义我说了算。”  
黎簇转身拿出一串珠子，小的鹌鹑蛋大小，大的好比成人拳头。  
吴邪皱着眉。  
感觉到后头慢慢被撑到极限。  
“我不能告诉你……一切都结束了……”  
“结束了？”  
黎簇摁下遥控器。  
“夜还长啊。”  
突如其来的振动捣碎了吴邪所有来不及说出口的话。  
身上的刀口疼后泛着痒。  
痛苦与快感混杂，哪怕在对抗汪家时，他也从未被逼迫到差一线便丢盔弃甲的地步。  
理智破碎之前，他还要挽留一下为数不多的颜面，没有呻吟出声。  
于是欲望无处可宣泄，在胸口耳后，蔓延出引人遐思的红。  
“第二个问题，我爹在哪儿？”  
黎簇又调快一档速度。  
吴邪喘的像条离水的鱼，目光茫然盯着天花板，黎簇声音远的仿佛来自天外。  
他咬了咬干裂的嘴唇，还有闲心思考要不要实话实说。  
黎簇伸手抚慰他前端昂扬的性器。  
吴邪舒服地呜咽了一声。  
将射未射之时，黎簇拿出一根细长的小棍，堵塞了他全身上下唯一发泄快感之地。  
吴邪弓起腰，被逼出了眼泪。  
“我并没有……直接目睹……你父亲的失踪……他……蓝庭……他最后和蓝庭一样……多半……啊……嗯……”凶多吉少。  
吴邪语无伦次含含糊糊带过这个问题。  
他就算告诉了黎簇黎中元在古潼京消失又能怎样，让黎簇去，再搭一条命吗？  
“骗人。”  
黎簇低下头撕咬吴邪胸口。  
力道很凶，怕是出了血。  
松开嘴，两粒颜色比之前糜艳。  
他伸进手指，多余事情不做，一味按压敏感腺体。  
吴邪仰起脖子，曲线很美，仿若濒死的天鹅。  
快感轰轰烈烈，无处可去，他本以为自己死后要去地狱。  
却不想一半天堂一半地狱才最是折磨人。  
也是他该着。  
他答应过黎中元不牵扯黎簇的。  
如今他唯一的儿子成了这副，这副模样。  
像地府的判官，  
活人和死人在他眼中一口气的区别。  
“你在想什么。”黎簇问他。  
“你。”吴邪坏了喉咙，声音本该粗哑，染上情欲，有气无力，听在耳里，竟有几分靡靡。  
黎簇笑了，换了手指，将他大腿分的更开，粗热的东西抵上他。  
他是渴求的。  
他盼望这根东西插进去，给他解脱。  
不是冰冷的死物，也不是如同游鱼的手指。  
黎簇的呼吸也是热的，喷洒在他颈间。  
竟比血烫。  
吴邪神志有些涣散，他求黎簇，让他释放。  
黎簇叼住他耳垂，含吮舔弄。  
“我被汪家带走的时候，你有没有去过汪家。”  
吴邪本能地摇头，目光落不到实处，黎簇凶狠的撞击让他连嘴都合不上，涎液沿着嘴角流下一条亮线。  
那时他做梦都是这样的景象。  
他不惜自残反抗汪岑。  
汪岑没有表情给他放诸如此般的影像。  
他告诉他，你们的抵抗没有意义。  
黎簇目光对上影像里和吴邪八分相似那一双。  
他什么也顾不上想了。  
全无对“吴邪落败他为弃子今后命运如何”的忧虑。  
他只想射在他嘴里。  
吴邪后穴不安绞紧，黎簇索性也丢在里头。  
与此同时释放了吴邪的前端。  
吴邪悲鸣一声，好像即将要死去。  
黎簇闭上眼，和他唇舌纠缠。  
再睁眼，屋内昏昏然。  
他独自坐在沙发上，抽完了半包烟。  
若有所感抬头看。  
吴邪倚在门边。  
黎簇喉头一动，不由自主说出二子。  
“坐坐？”  
吴邪向他走来。

-完


End file.
